Library Moments
by Sugarkane86
Summary: Potter and Malfoy has a secret meeting in the library after hours... are they beating each other blue, or are they up to something else?


Title: Library moments   
Author: sugarkane8 Disclaimer:   
Don't own any of these characters.  
Plot: Potter and Malfoy has a secret meeting in the library... are they beating each other blue, or are they up to something else?

* * *

A/N: Thanks alot for all the positive critique. Hope you guys like this one as well. )

* * *

Potters POV 

As I sneaked into the library covered by my invisibility cloak my heart was beating faster than what possibly could be healthy. It wasn't the the fact that I was out after hours that made my heart race. During the six years I had been here at Hogwarts I had often been out after hours sneaking around the castle for different reasons. So that didn't cause my body to tremble, no for that existed a completely different reason. Malfoy.

We were to meet in the library's restricted section, like we had many times before. There was something appealing to both of us, with the restricted section. It somehow made our forbidden relationship seem less forbidden. But forbidden or not, there I was waiting for him and everything he represented to me. Perhaps it was the rebell in me that made me jeapardice everything for those moments with him but nevertheless there I was. If anyone were to find us together, we probably get in more trouble than Hogwarts ever seen before our time. But then again, maybe not. It was after all an old school and two people in love must have sneaked into the library before, right?

So there I stood all alone in the complete darkness. I had quite some time ago removed my cloak. Just so that he could see where I was. I never saw his arrival, he used some light-holding hand that allowed him alone to see it's light. His father had given him it, as mine had given me the cloak. Strange to think that gifts from our fathers, who most likely would oppose this relationship if they could, made it posible for us to meet like this. I smiled to this insight as I stood there waiting for my lover.

Damn it! Where was he? He was late. Honestly, he can be so arrogant. Just like his father. I started moving towards the exit through the darkness when a hand grabbed my wrist and I became invited to a magical light.

"Leaving so soon?" The blond boy said looking down into my green eyes.

"You're late." I stated sourly.

"No, I wasn't. I just stood here watching you for a moment. I just couldn't ruin that perfect look with my words."

He always knew what to say. Gosh, I hate that.

Still holding a hard grab around my wrist he pulled me closer to him and placed a passionate kiss on my lips. His hand let go of my arm and started to find its way behind my back. I let my hands brush the fabric of his robes that laid so nicely on top of that muscular torso of his.'

And then all of a sudden the magic light just disappeared. Malfoy had placed the magical hand on one of the tables without taking his lips from mine. We broke the kiss, both breathing unsteadily.

"So, Potter, what do you think of my performance on today's quidditch game? I snatched the snitch before you did, didn't I?" he said teasingly having his hands work his way up on my back underneath the robes.

"Just a bit of luck. Even you have to get the snitch once in a while." I responded slightly dizzy of the movements he did on my back. " I thought I would go nice on you. Didn't want you're dear old daddy to beat you up again." I continued teaslingly making his movements a little more rough causing me to feel a wave of sexual sensation rush between my thighs.

He had such a strange power over me. The only consolidation I had was that I had an equally strong on him.

"So eager are we?" I asked teasingly making a little puff against the growing sensation in his groin.

"Look who is talking" he responded and jammed one of his hands down my trousers.

"Ah! Hey! That's cheating." I said offended and jerked his hand back out.

"Slytherin." He said as an excuse and I could almost see that smugged face in the darkness. "We don't think much of the means we are more focused on the goals."

"Yeah! I have gotten that much. No foreplay at all."

"What? I'm insulted. We cuddle, don't we?"

"Yeah but like for two seconds."

"Fine. Today you're the boss."

"You mean I can be on top?" I could feel how Malfoy stiffened a bit.

"What? You wanna deprive me of the last remaining manliness I've got?"

"Yes, I want you to give it to me. I can be quite the man to you know."

"Yeah, I know. I still have a scar from our duel our second year. Damn you looked hot."

"He he."

"And that's when I heard you speak parselthong for the first time. Now that is sexy. Say something."

"Psssaiet sssaitia sssoeri ssshoriet." as I spoke his mouth had found it's way to my troth where he was kissing and biting my neck.

"Ah!" he uttered as I pushed him against the table causing him to come in contact with the light.

For a moment we both was in the light looking at each other with heated eyes. Then he grabbed my as and shoved me down on to the floor. Pinning me underneath him.

"Uff." I uttered as he tore my robe in two and started stroking my naked chest.

Malfoy continued on his assault adding a bit of lips and tong on my chest. I just loved looking at the blond hair that just easily brushed my body.

"Hey! I thought I was going to call the shots for this one." I burst out when it hit me that he once again was controlling me like under a spell.

"Yeah,… well… I changed my mind." He said in between the kisses he placed on my stomach.

"Oh you rotten piece of crap" I said enjoying his hands as they slowly rubbed my inner thighs. If he so desperately wanted to lead, I could live with that.

"Hey?" he said looking up at me from my stomach. "Have you been working out?"

I gave him a puzzled look.

"What? You just look more fit than usual. Maybe our little rustling games are paying of."

"Don't flatter yourself. It's the quidditch practise, we have been training extra hard for today's game."

"To bad you lost then, Potter." He said with an evil smirk and started to undress himself.

"Well I haven't lost this battle yet have I?" and with a fling I tore Malfoy's robes of and pinned him on the floor.

"Hey! Since when were you so strong that you could do that?" he asked upset.

"Since quidditch practise." I said smiling and started to place teasing kisses onto his lower stomach.

* * *

A few minutes later as we both laid there naked, wrapped in each others arms. Malfoy turned to me and said. 

"My dad would just kill me if he found out that I was messing around with you, Potter."

"If I were you…" I said getting up and starting to put on my clothes. "I would be much more concerned over what MY father will do to you if he found out."

"He he. Yeah perhaps you're right. I can see the headlines: _The minister of magic,__ Draco Malfoy, __'s son brutally assassinated by The great Harry Potter, killer of you-know-you." _he started in a mocking voice_. "Could this be the endi..._"

"Oh! Stop fooling around. I gotta get back to Gryffindor tower before my cousin get's all worried."

"Ah, yes. The Weasel a filthy half blood as well…" He said knowing it would make me mad.

I gave him a look of distain and started to walk away as I slid under the cloak.

"Hey! Same time tomorrow?" he asked after me in the dark getting into his clothes.

I stood there for a moment just listening to his movement. He could captivate me like no one else.

"Potter." Malfoy said out in the air as he grabbed the hand to walk away. "Still here?" he asked knowing I would answer.

"Yes."

"Can't get enough of me, eh?" he said cocky.

"Not really." I said and started to walk away.

"Who can blame you." He said out in the dark so that I could hear him as I walked away. "Being Malfoy's girl gotta be quite fasenating."

"Hey! I'm not you're girl!" I yelled back at him.

But inside I smiled. He was right. I was his girl and there was nothing I could do about it.


End file.
